The fight for Skyrim
by Leon12
Summary: All he wanted was a break after defeating Alduin. However, after receiving a letter informing him of his father's death, Radis is soon caught up in a plan to conquer Skyrim. Inspired by the Eye of Magnus. Based on two characters I created in-game.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a story I have been writing for a while,, so this will be the first story I will post. For those who have already read this chapter, I have made some corrections. The next chapter will be posted most likely today or tomorrow. Constructive feedback is appreciated. Happy new year!

The Fight for Skyrim

Chapter 1

"Sir, look over there!"

"What is it, soldier?"

"There's a young woman unconscious on the ground. I think she was shot with arrows. I don't know what kind."

"Oh my gods, she's barely alive."

"Can you do anything for her?"

"It won't be easy, but I'll see what I can do. However, we have to get her to safety. I'll take her to my house. The rest of you keep fighting. We cannot lose Whiterun!"

"Yes, Sir!"

"I'm probably going to regret saving a High Elf, especially if she's with the Thalmor, but I have to. There's just something about her."

Thinking back, my life has been rather typical. I had a simple life with a single father who trained me to fight as soon as I could. My life changed the day he arrived and indirectly saved my life. Alduin, the eater of worlds, forestalled my execution. Little did I know at the time that his motives were greater than just destruction; he wanted to devour all of the world and defeat me, the dovahkiin. I had only come across this information through a long process that started when I spoke to Jarl Bulgaruuf for the first time in Dragonsreach, the highest point in Whiterun, where I now reside. I found out that I was the dovahkiin or dragonborn when I killed a dragon that had destroyed the western watchtower and absorbed its soul thereafter. I could then use a thu'um, or shout, like the dragons and ancient Nords could. That shout was called Unrelenting Force, but I only knew the first word of this shout, fus (force). After making the long and strenuous journey to High Rothgar, I learned more about my status as dragonborn and the "way of the voice" from the Graybeards, a group of four old Nords who lived in High Rothgar in solitude. Only one of them spoke, however. I think everyone else took a vow of silence or something. That is the only reason I can give for their silence.

After learning the other two words of Unrelenting Force and learning the first word of a new shout, Whirlwind Sprint, Wu'ul (wind), I went to find out more about the dragon resurrection. In order to do so, however, I had to go to a party hosted by the Thalmor embassador, Ellenwen. It turned out that although the Thalmar were with the Empire, they didn't care which side won the civil war as long as they profited from it. They too had also been investigating the return of dragons. I greatly disliked the Thalmor after that point. Not only did they use magic, which I find a show of cowardice, they were, put simply, a group of aristocrats who only wanted to get power no matter the cost. They even resulted to interrogation—harsh interrogation at that—to get information. The only magic school I respect is restoration magic. That school is actually used to help people while the other four, conjuration, destruction, alteration, and illusion, are used to hurt people in some way. I use the most basic restoration spells to heal myself during battle when I have no or minimal potions.

After getting involved with a band of thieves in a run down hideout in a terrible town filled with the likes of them, going into a temple where I found the location of Alduin, and learning various shouts that helped me on my journey. I ended up accomplishing my task in Sovngarde, the afterlife as far as all Nords are concerned.

With Alduin defeated, I could finally live the rest of my life in peace. With the gold I had left after my adventure, I bought Breezehome, a house in Whiterun right near the entrance. Not wanting to just stay in one place for too long, I continued to explore Skyrim. I found many treasures and made new allies on my adventures. So far, my greatest treasure is the Ogma Infinium, a book of infinite knowledge created by the Daedra, a group of demon overlords. Everywhere I go, I have my Dragonblade, the first Daedric weapon I ever crafted. It has a fire and fatigue enchantment, similar to my ebony sword, but much stronger.

As I probably alluded to before, I am an adventurer. I always liked the thought of discovering new places, meeting new people, and the like. I never, however,, thought of falling in love. I seemed to never have time for that kind of thing.

"You've got to settle down and find someone, Radis," Faendel, one of my friends had said one day after the end of the dragon crisis. We were at the Sleeping Giant Inn having a few drinks and talking about the war.

"You can't be alone forever."

"What if I'm just not ready?" I asked. "I just don't think I'm ready to settle down yet. I'll find someone when I'm ready." Faendal turned to me with a look that said that he wasn't buying it.

"Your twenty-four for Mara's sake!" he exclaimed. "I bet any woman would want to be the wife of the dragon born. You've been doing this for the past two years. I bet you've even rejected women who were interested in because of your fear of commitment." There was a completely different reason why I wasn't ready; it had nothing to do with fear of commitment.

I took a sip of my wine and said in a raised tone, "It's not fear of commitment, Faendal!" Faendal flinched at my outburst, but he held his ground

"Then what is your reason?" he returned. The other patrons stopped to look at us and Sven stopped singing.

"Be careful, Faendal," one of them warned, "He can kill you with a single word."

"That is none of your concern," I said ignoring the stares I was getting. I had my hand on Dragonblade in case he provoked me any further. He must have seen this and simply got up and headed for the door.

"I didn't know you were so sensitive when it came to love," he said opening the door. When he left, I felt a little regretful of what had transpired.

I sat at my home in Whiterun thinking about love. It was a cold night, so many of the citizens were in there homes and the shops were closed. Almost everyone around was either in love, looking for love, or married with children. Alvar, the Jarl, Camilla, among others. At least they know who their mother is.

You see, my father never really talked about my mother. Whenever I asked about her, he had said that she died giving birth to me. I had soon realized that what he said wasn't true. That or he just didn't love her. He didn't even talk about her to me. He would only talk about how I should never love an Altmer.

"They will only use you and then leave you like a harlot to go do the same to another hapless soul," he said. I think I understand what he meant by that now, but when I was young it was like a riddle created by the ancient dwarves.

I associated the Altmer with the High Elves, which I dreaded already. The rest was obvious; I shouldn't fall in love with a High Elven woman. That still didn't explain my mother. Was she a High Elf? Did she mistreat my father? Who was she, anyway, and was she dead or still alive? All of these questions raced through my head at once.

A knock at my door interrupted me from my musings. I went downstairs to answer it and was greeted by a frantic courier.

"Sir Radis," he said in a frantic voice, "I have an urgent letter from Solitude. I think it regards General Malikar."

"What happened?" I asked the courier. I suddenly became anxious and a bit afraid of what he would say.

"I don't know what it exactly says, but it's not good," the courier said. "I suggested you read it yourself." I took the letter from him and closed the door. I sat in a chair in front of the lit fireplace and opened the letter.

Dear Radis,

It pains me to say this, but your father General Malikar was assassinated early this morning. We don't know the identity of the assassin, but we assume they are working for the Stormcloaks. He was murdered outside of the Solitude gates on his way back from a conference in Markarth. It should be night when you get this. I expect to be on my doorstep soon after you receive this letter. I'm sorry, Radis. The Empire has lost a great soldier and leader, you have lost the last of your family, and I have lost my best friend.

sincerely,

General Tolius

I was furious. I never thought that it would happen so fast. I had no clue why anyone would want my father killed unless they were part of the Stormcloaks. Damn them to Sovngarde. I went upstairs and put the letter in one of the end table drawers. I was going to find out exactly what happened and avenge my father. I had decided, however, that it would be best if I held it off until the next morning. With plans to go to Solitude in the morning, I went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I awoke early the next morning. I took my dragonplate armor set out from my end table drawer along with some healing and stamina potions just in case. My house wasn't very big with only a living room/kitchen and two bedrooms, but I'm okay with it. My house carl, Lydia, used to live here with me. She would always go with me on ruins expeditions and she even helped me kill a few dragons. Unfortunately she fell at the hands of giants. She fought until the bitter end; I respect her for that.

Passing what used to be her room I felt a feeling of emptiness. Usually she would say 'good morning' or compliment on my performance on our last adventure. You could say that I had…feelings for her. Why did I go into that giant camp when I clearly knew that Lydia or I could have been killed? Could I have helped her? I kept going for the sake of not blowing up and breaking something. I will save my energy on whoever killed my father.

I went to the Whiterun stables to pick up my horse.

"Where are you headed this time?" the horse salesman asked as I mounted my horse.

"Solitude," I answered quickly. I didn't want to tell anyone just yet until justice was dealt. I rode off northwest towards my destination, not looking back for any reason.

My horse was a dark brown horse with a black tail. It contrasted with my armor quite a bit—the plate and lower portion were a light gray and the helmet was almost as black as Alduin himself—but I didn't mind it at all. It was peaceful and quite; a little too quiet. The sun shown brilliantly over the land and I saw no wild animals roaming about. Whenever something like this happened, it was a sign that something very bad was about to happen. I disregarded it and kept riding on. Who could have caused this? I thought to myself.

Not halfway to Solitude did I feel something strange. It felt like magicka. However, no one was casting a spell and it was very, very far away. With my very basic knowledge of magicka and how to use it, something my father had frowned upon, even ranted about for some reason, I could at least cast basic spells and sense magicka. A few seconds later I heard a faint rumble and the feeling came back. I stopped dead in horror. Why I did it, I will never know.

I turned to the source of the sound and saw a blue beam of magicka protruding from the Throat of the World, the tallest mountain in Tamriel. Next to this light were a frost monster and what looked like a Dark Brotherhood assassin. In front of them was a cloaked figure with a zombie at her side. The figure pulled him close with one hand and they began to…embrace. _Okay, _I thought to myself, _I don't know who they are or why they are making love on top of a mountain. Neither do I know why the beam of magicka is there. Should I go investigate? No, I have to find out about who killed my father._

With that, I resumed my ride to Solitude. When I went through the gates and into the hold, what I saw could only be described as mayhem. Guards were attacking civilians and vice versa for no apparent reason. I rushed to Castle Dower, the home of General Tolius while avoiding the occasional attempt to behead me by a guard or one of the townspeople. _Who could have caused all of this? When I entered the castle, there was no one in sight. No one alive, anyway. There were Imperial soldiers strewn about on the ground. I soon found the general himself slumped against a wall with a hole in his chest. I couldn't believe my eyes; the leader of the Imperial army had just been killed by his own men in a frenzy started most likely by a Thalmor Illusionist. This was evident by where the soldiers were. General Tolius was next to a soldier who was behind another. Was this happening in the Blue Palace as well? I would go there to find out. _

_ Before I left, however, I found something on the ground next to Tolius' body. It was a note that read:_

_ "An Altmer woman did this and is plunging Skyrim into chaos. She said that she killed your father and wanted to see you personally. Be careful, Radis, for she is a powerful wizard. Her name is…" That must have been when he was attacked. Well all that needs to be done now is to find this woman and start interrogating her. _

_ I headed out of the castle to find…giants? What the hell were giants doing in Solitude? Why didn't anyone notice and try to kill them? For that matter, where is everybody? Unless they were all turned into giants. I could not ponder this further as a giant's club came down at me. I dodged it easily and took out my sword and shield. I knew that I could defeat one giant easily so long as no more tried to kill me as well._

_ I cursed under my breath when five more giants came running towards me. I had only one option; run for my life. I passed through two giants on my way to the gates. They all started running after me, but they were much too slow. Soon enough I reached the gates and pushed them open. I kept running to the stables to get my horse, not forgetting to close the gate behind me so that the giants would not follow me. I stopped dead at the sight of my horse being fireballed to death by what looked to be a High Elf. I rushed to face her and ask why she was killing my horse. Before I even got within striking distance, my horse fell to the ground dead and burned. _

_ "Why did you just do that?" I asked the Altmer furiously. She turned to me to reveal a different face than I was used to seeing in High Elves. Her skin was a light brown instead of the golden that had made up many others. Her hair was raven black and was tied into a ponytail that went a little past her shoulders. She was overall a good looking person. Her eyes, however, were empty as if she had no emotion at all. Or maybe she was brainwashed. _

_ She looked me up and down, setting her gaze on my face. Her eyes widened in some sort of realization and quicly sped off in the other direction. _

_ "Wait!" I shouted after her. "You still haven't answered my question!" She just kept running like she was eternally afraid of me or something. Well, I thought, I'll just have to follow her to see what's going on. There was no way I was going back into that newly formed giant's camp called Solitude, and there was almost no way in Oblivion I was getting back to Whiterun before the day was through without my horse. _

_ I sheathed my weapon and began following the mysterious woman. She wore a set of fine leather armor with a necklace hanging from her neck. It was hard keeping up with her due to the fact that Dragonplate armor was the heaviest armor I knew of in Skyrim. We seemed to be headed in the southeast direction, but I could not guess why._

_ Eventually, either because she had noticed me in the first place or because she was tired of me following, she stopped and pointed to a mountain._

_ "There," she said simply._

_ "What about there?" I asked._

_ My mistress awaits," she replied and ran off in that direction. Oh gods. Do I really have to walk up the seven thousand steps to high Hrothgar? Don't get me wrong. I have no problem walking up the steps to high Hrothgar, but finding Ivarstead, the only place from which you can get to the sanctuary, is a pain. With no horse. From Solitude. Remind me to never leave my horse at the stables unattended again._

_ The long walk gave me a lot of time to think about what had happened and what was to come. My thoughts were mainly on the giants in Solitude, but most importantly the mysterious woman who had killed my horse for who knows what reason. Who was she? Who was her mistress, anyway? One thing was for sure. This 'mistress,' whoever she is, is most likely responsible for what has been going on here. She was the one I saw in the vision. She is the one who murdered my father. Something just told me. Even if it killed me, I would find and stop her. My father and General Tolius would have wanted me to. Lydia would have wanted me to do so as well. Damn it, Radis. You have to get her out of your mind. She's gone and she's never coming back. I just wish forgetting her was so easy._

_ After two days of walking—I only stopped to camp out outside of Riverwood—I had finally made it to Iverstead. It was midday in the small village. The blacksmith was forging weapons as usual, there was a guard blocking entrance to the mine, and a woman was busy complaining about the bears ruining her crops or something along those lines. I didn't really pay attention to rants that had nothing to do with me or were just plain meaningless. I stood at the bridge that lead to the first of the seven thousand steps to the Greybeards' home. _

_ "I wouldn't go up there right now, Dragonborn," one of the locals warned. "Something odd is going on. A few strangers that looked out of their minds started heading up there muttering something like "Our mistress awaits." I've also heard that there's a giant ball of magic or something at the very top." _

_ "Who were the strangers?" I asked not turning around._

_ "An Imperial named Hadvar, a Stormcloak named Ralof, and a cute looking High Elf. Don't know her name though."_

_ Thanks," I told him. "I need to go up the mountain, however. There's some business I have to take care of."_

_ "Well," the man conceded, "I can't stop you. Whatever business you have up there must be important. Just be careful." I told the man that I would and he headed back to his house. I walked to the first step and looked up to the top of the mountain. _

_ "I never thought I'd have to make the climb again," I said silently to no one in particular. "This time I'm alone. And this time there's someone who is making Skyrim a living hell. I'm doing this for my father. For Tolius. For Skyrim. For Lydia." With all that said, I began the ascent up the tallest mountain in Tamriel with nothing but my sword, my shield, my armor, and some healing potions. _


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for those who have read this far. This is the last chapter I have already written, so it will be a few days before I upload the next chapter. I hope you enjoy the story and review._

_Chapter 3_

_ The trip to the Throat of the World was not very eventful. This allowed me to reflect on how I had gotten myself in this mess. The very first time I went on this journey, I was young and uncertain of what would happen. It had only been a few weeks since the day I was captured by the Imperials, and just a day after I found out that I was a hero of Nord legend. Finding my way here was not an easy task, but I managed to make with the help of Lydia. My father always told me that, if I could help it, to not go alone on a long journey like the one to High Hrothgar. My ignorance was the thing that got me captured. _

_ I had left Riverwood after a fight with my father about not letting me on my own until I was twenty-one or at least not alone. I had argued that I was more than a capable warrior and that I could take care of myself. That turned out to be false as I wandered into an ambush by the Imperials wearing Stormcloak armor picked up from a soldier I had killed in my first real fight. I was proud that I had killed a trained soldier so easily, so I thought that I could do the same to some Imperials (Despite my father's views, I did not care who won the civil war nor understood it very much). After just taking one swing of my worn out Iron Sword, I was hit over the head and woke up on the cart. _

_ When I barely killed my first dragon—I had already discovered some of Skyrim's horrors—and realized that I was dragonborn and was tasked with saving the world form a world eating dragon, I felt as though I should have never left home. I was completely alone with no clue what to do except to scale a mountain reaching to the heavens to talk to some old hermits called 'Greybeards.' If it wasn't for Lydia, I might not have made to the top._

_ "Ceridia." I snapped to attention upon hearing the voice of the woman who killed my horse and directed me hear. "That is my name. I believe you are Radis?"_

_ "How do you know my name?" I asked her stopping to face her. Her eyes were more lively, allowing her true eye color to show. She had unbelievably beautiful green eyes that sparkled in the sunlight. _

_ "Who doesn't know who you are?" she asked jokingly. "You are dragonborn after all." _

_ "Not very many people know my actual name, though," I said. "The question still remains." I could have sworn that I saw a blush behind her hood, but I might just be seeing things. Besides, she can't like me. She's an Altmar._

_ "Welll," she said nervously, "Laren told me. I think she knows you and she wanted me to lead you up here. I don't know what she wants, I swear!" I usually couldn't tell the age of Elven women, especially High Elves, but I thought that this one was around twenty-four, maybe a little younger. That still wouldn't explain her anxiety or the fact that she looked nothing like an Altmar. _

_ "You should be going," she insisted. "I've already said too much. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Taking her suggestion, I continued up the mountain._

_ I decided to forget about her for now and focus on Laren. If she knows my name, she must know much more. But how? Is she one of those 'fan girls' that Farkas of the Companions was talking about? Has she been stalking me for the divines know how long now? I would find out when I confronted her._

_I reached High Hrothgar fairly quickly. Aside from a few frost trolls the trip was uneventful. I did notice that the closer I got to the Throat of the World, thhe stronger the feeling of powerful magicka got. Upon entering the courtyard—or the closest thing to a courtyard on a mountain—I could see the blue light shooting up into the sky. As I walked up the remainder of the gargantuan mountain, clearing away mist with my Clear Skies shout, anxiety, excitement, and anger all crept Into my being. And then I saw her. She had the man she was making love to cradled in her arms, the Dark Brotherhood assassin on her right flank, the frost monster behind them, and a mysterious arcane orb in the blue light I saw earlier. This was not going to end well. _

_ "So, you've come at last," she said turning to me to reveal creepy yellow eyes. Her tone was chillingly calm. She wore what looked archmage robes along with dragonscale boots and gauntlets. They seemed to be enchanted with a fortify magicka enchantment. Her skin was the typical gold of an Altmar._

_ "What do you want from me? Who are you?" I asked with a bit of fear in my voice that I hoped was unnoticed. She walked up to me and put out a hand to shake._

_ "Laren," she said. "I believe we've met before Radis?" I cautiously took her hand in a firm shake. When our grip was broken, I felt…something strange. Have we really met before, or is she just trying to seduce me by making me think that she was a long lost love of mine? _

_ I did not respond to her question, so she continued as if knowing what I was thinking and feeling, "You do remember me. My name rings a bell, doesn't it? My voice. my face. They bring back your earliest memories. " _

_ "Wait, what?" I blurted out in confusion and anger. "What are you trying to say? Stop speaking in riddles and just answer my damn question!" I had unsheathed my Daedric sword out of instinct and was ready to slit her throat if she didn't start talking._

_ "Angry are we?" she said. "I have just the thing to calm you down. Hadvar, get over here!" Hadvar came running up to Laren and bowed respectfully._

"_What is it, Mistress?" he asked. _

"_This man has anger management issues," she said pointing to me. "I'd like you to take care of them." Hadvar took out a steel greatsword and swung it at me before I could protest.I easily dodged the blow and took out my shield to block any more incoming blows. _

_ "What have you done to him?" I asked blocking a sword swipe. _

_ "I've made him mine," Laren smirked, "just like I will soon have all of Skyrim."_

_ "Well," I said, "if you're thinking of getting me to join you your dead wrong. I'm not getting involved in your game." I ran several feet away from Hadvar before being cut off by Ralof. I immediately plunged my sword into Ralof's chest. I watched as his body burned and fell on the snow-covered ground in a heap. Ralof I could kill because he was a Stormcloak and we didn't know each other at all, but Hadvar and I were good friends ever since I joined the Legion._

_ I turned around and was happily greeted by a crimson red ball that exploded next to me. When the smoke cleared, I saw a saber cat trying to kill me. How did a saber cat get here? I thought. And why is everything else gone? Oh well. When it tried to bite me, I put up my shield which sent it back a few feet. I followed that with a slash across its back and a kick to its stomach. The saber cat fell to the ground dead. _

_ I then turned to see Laren grinning ear to ear in triumph. _

_ "Why are you grinning like that?" I asked. "All I did was kill a saber ca…" I looked around to find Hadvar not around. Laren pointed to the corpse behind me that I recognized as the Imperial. _

_ "Did I…" I trailed off in fear of what I may have done. _

_ "Yes," she said happily. "You did this. You must be on skooma or something to think that your friend was an animal." I fell to my knees and began softly crying. I hadn't had any skooma at all lately, and I wasn't drunk. Then what was that ball for? I stood up in realization and I was filled with new anger for this woman._

_ "How could you, you cruel, sadistic woman?" I asked. _

_ "Well that's no way to talk to your mother." I did a double take and almost fell over. She was my mother? Who knew? _

_ "Why would you kill your own husband?" I asked after regaining my composure. _

_ "Because he deserved it," she said stiffly. "He never loved me. He never loved you, either. The only reason he raised you was because he wanted you to join the Empire, which you did. Whatever he said about me seducing him is false. I would never do such a thing." I pointed to the zombified man sitting on the ground._

_ "He just loves me that much," she replied. "I have that effect on most people." I figured she was trying to manipulate me into thinking that my father never loved me so that she can have me for whatever twisted desires she had. . I would not have it._

_ "Then why did you kill everyone in Castle Dower including General Tolius?" I asked._

_ "I didn't kill them," she said shaking her head, "they killed themselves. I just started the fire if you know what I mean." Apparently I wasn't going to get any straight answers from her. It seemed like killing her would be my only option. That, or trying to destroy the orb. I stepped back a few feet and prepared to strike her. I lunged forward and swung and hit a magical barrier that pushed me back to the place I started from. She then pointed to the frost monster and back to me._

_ "I guess I have no other choice," she said with an evil smile. I raised my shield to deflect any spikes of ice that came my way. I was caught off guard by an attempted swipe by the Dark Brotherhood assassin from behind that I narrowly ducked under, giving the monster the perfect chance to punch me across the nose. I flew back and landed harshly on my back. If I wasn't wearing dragonplate armor, my nose would have probably come off completely. Instead it just bled like a raging waterfall and was as crooked as a Riften thief. Despite this I rose to my feet and looked around. I was effectively surrounded by the frost monster, the assassin, Laren and the man who had gotten up to stand next to her. If I had any chance, I would have to at least kill one of them. I think the frost monster is the biggest threat right now. Maybe I can lure it to the edge of the mountain and make it run off. No one made a move. The only sound that could be heard was the wind hissing through the air. The sky darkened a little, which coupled with the chilling wind, was portentous of things to come. _

_ I was about to say screw it and attack one of them, but Laren spoke._

_ "Before I kill you," she began, "I have an offer for you. If you join me, I will give you what you desire most."_

_ "You don't even know what that is," I said. "How can you fulfill a wish you don't know?" She stretched out her right hand to the side and purple-black formed in it. Upon flexing her fingers up, a pportal of purple darkness briefly came into existence. My eyes widened in shock and incredulousness at the sight of a pale, ghostly version of my one true love. My only thought at this point was, "How does she know so much about me without being with me a second of my natural life?" She must have noticed my shock as she briefly continued._

_ "I expected such a reaction from someone who has not been exposed to more than the apprentice spells from enemies. I am ashamed. That conversation is for another day, though, so on to my offer. As you have noticed, this is your house carl and love interest, Lydia. If you join me in my conquest of Skyrim, she will be brought back to the mortal plain. You want her back, don't you? Seeing her so close yet so far just breaks your heart, doesn't it? Yes to both of these questions I think." I knew what my answer would be. Even if it killed me, I would not want Lydia back in these circumstances. She fought bravely and should rest in peace._

_ "A tempting offer," I admitted, "but I'm going to have to respectfully decline." Expecting that sort of answer, Laren extended her right hand and shot a blue ball at the Lydia aperition, causing it to disintegrate and vanish. _

_ "Very well," she said putting her hands together and summoning an icy spear between them. Faster than I could react, the spear penetrated my armor and partway into my chest. _

_ "I have no choice," Laren said as I staggered back while trying to remove the spike._

_ Even though I blocked her next few spells, the spears still pierced through the shield and one connected with my shoulder. This hit sent me back a good distance and caught me off balance, allowing my sword to escape my grip and fall to the ground several feet away. I rushed to retrieve it, but the battle was taking its toll. Thanks to my armor I was safe from extreme bleeding. However, with each successful hit with her ice spells, Laren had managed to drain my stamina. _

_ Before my very eyes, the sword began to move on its own. It rose and was attracted to Laren. It went neatly into her hand and she promptly burned it with her left hand. Damnit! Without my sword, I can't beat her. She moved her hands as if gathering energy for something. I felt the power she was taking in, and it was frightening. I never knew that magic could be so powerful._

_ "This is where your life ends and my reign begins," Laren said as her hands, now crackling with lightning, were spread out on either side of her. I immediately put up my shield. Whatever this was it was going to hurt a lot. Her hands clasped together and from them shot out a beam of lightning. It struck my shield and I was pushed back toward the edge of the mountain. Coupled with the shocks I was getting from the lightning that managed to get through, the energy and force it took to hold the spell back was wearing me down by the second. Ten seconds went by with no progress. Was she ever going to give, or could she do this forever? I heard maniacal laughter from her before I heard a loud boom. The beam of lightning stopped abruptly causing me to stagger back to the edge of the mountain. I used my Whirlwind Sprint to quickly move back onto stable ground._

_ That was when I saw her again. The woman who had told me to come here and get me killed was saving me? _

_ "We have no time," she said hurriedly. "You have to get out of here. When she absorbs the Eye, she will be unstoppable." I heard Laren cursing under her breath as she extended her hands to this Eye._

_ "I'm confused," I said to Ceridia as she ran towards me. "Why are you saving me?" _

_ "I'll explain when this is all over," she said grabbing my hand and guiding me toward the edge of the mountain. "All that matters is that I'm here and that whatever you do, do not resist. Trust me."_

_ "What are you going to do?" I asked. Laren didn't seem to care about us as the Eye turned into blue light and went into her body along with the blue light It was in._

_ "In order to save you," she said nervously, "I have to throw you off of this mountain." Was she serious? That would kill me, not save me. _

_ "How will such an act save me?" I asked. She pointed to Laren who was making the same motions she had made for the beam of lightning. _

"_If I send you off right when she casts the spell, and you don't hit something on the way down before it reaches you, and you are in just the right spot, well…I don't know. I know that you will survive provided that I don't get killed or brainwashed and can make it to you before you lose consciousness or bleed out." Okay I have two choices. I can either trust a girl who I don't know and doesn't even know if what she is planning will work, or get killed or brainwashed by Laren's spell. Well, I'd rather die than be anyone's slave._

_ "Alright," I agreed. "I'll go along with your little plan." The ground shook violently as Laren had her hands outstretched in either direction ready to cast her spell. The last thing I saw was Ceridia's face as she pushed me off the Throat of the World, and the light that enveloped me afterwards._


End file.
